Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is a method for converting analog audio signals, such as voice signals, into digital data that can be transmitted over a packet-switching network. In contrast, Time-Division Multiplexing (TDM) is a method for transferring data as sub-channels in one communication channel. In contrast with a TDM system, in which a fixed number of channels with a constant bandwidth per channel are used for circuit mode communication, a VoIP system routes the data in packets along different paths, rather than one dedicated path.
VoIP telephone systems are becoming more prevalent in enterprises, replacing typical TDM telephone systems. In particular, large enterprises with multiple distributed facilities may find huge cost benefits from transporting voice traffic over the existing data network infrastructure through VoIP. In addition to simplified infrastructure, VoIP also presents other advantages over traditional telephone systems, such as the ability to manipulate the voice data and to use a VoIP telephone in multiple locations having access to the network.
VoIP telephone systems also present unique challenges in comparison to traditional telephone systems. VoIP devices generally require more maintenance and monitoring than typical TDM devices. For example, VoIP telephones may need to be rebooted periodically to clear an error condition, re-register with the network, or download updates from a central server.
In a large enterprise distributed across multiple sites, the seemingly simple task of rebooting VoIP devices may involve large logistical costs. For example, if the enterprise chooses to have the users of each VoIP device perform the reboot periodically, such as at the end of each day, the enterprise may have to send out periodic reminders or hold training sessions to educate the users on how to perform this function. Some users will likely forget or choose not to perform the reboot, which may result in problems with the operation of the devices, requiring the time and effort of skilled technicians to resolve.
Even if the users do reboot the devices, many of the users may choose to perform the reboot at the same time, such as the end of the work day, placing a large load on the network as the rebooted devices attempt to re-register themselves with the network. In addition, any problems experienced during the reboot operation may be met with frustration by the user, who will have to call a technician to resolve the problem. Alternatively, even greater costs may be incurred by requiring numerous technicians at each site to manually reboot the VoIP devices, for example by going to each device, turning it off, then turning it on again.
Thus, there is a need for remotely and efficiently rebooting multiple VoIP communication devices in a way that does not overwhelm the network, allows for reboot operations to be scheduled in advance, and monitors the condition of the device before and after the reboot is executed.